


Day 29- Candy

by LifeIsNotEasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsNotEasy/pseuds/LifeIsNotEasy
Summary: Harry asked for kinky sex, and Draco delivered.... with chocolate.





	Day 29- Candy

This isn't what Harry had in mind when he told Draco about wanting to try kinky sex yet here he is lying shackles to the bedpost with Draco saddles his waist and rubbing melt white chocolate across his chest and nipples.

“Draco this wasn't what I had in mind when I said I want to try kinky sex,” Harry proclaimed a little uncomfortable, but willing to try it, since he did ask for kinky sex but not what kind.

“Hush, Potter you're distracting me, in due time you will like it, now quiet and enjoy it.” Draco murmured before leaning down to licks a cover chocolate nipple. Harry moans and thrusts his body upwards at the sensation of Draco biting and sucking his nipple, as he moves from one to another. Oh, how he wishes that he wasn't chained to the bed, he would have grabs Draco and impale himself on Draco’s cock right then and there and ride them both toward completion, but he couldn't and that has him groaning in frustration.

He opens his eyes not realizing that he has closed them in the first place, shaking his head to get his hair out of the way as watches as Draco follows the trials of chocolate that leading toward his hardened cock. Harry's stomach twitches at the feeling of Draco’ tongue as he continues to licks downwards and downwards until his mouth came in contact with his cock. 

Harry groans Draco name at the feeling of Draco warm mouth encircling over the head of his cock, tongue swiping over the tip tasting the cum. He spread his legs wider to give Draco move access to his cock and slowly began moving his hip to thrust in and out of Draco warm mouth, watching fantasize as his cock disappear and reappear at his movements, the white chocolate adding more friction.

His breathing was getting harsher and harsher as he picked up the pace full on thrusting his cock down Draco’s throat getting closer to a release. Harry shouts Draco name, as felt his balls tightened up as he came cumming into Draco mouth.

Harry sag trying to get his breathing under control as Draco releases his cock with a loud pop and lean back and licks the remaining cums that he missed from the corner of his mouth.

He watched as Draco pick up the wand from the edge of the bed and mutters _Alohomora_ to unlock the chain from his wrists. Knowing what Draco wanted him to do, Harry rolled over onto his stomach and knees and reaches behind him to grab his butt cheeks, exposing his arse to Draco. 

“Fuck, Potter you don't know how good you look to me right now.” Draco voice cracks, hungry eyes leering at Harry puckered hole. 

Draco reaches beside him and scoop up some of the leftovers chocolate with his fingers and rubs it over Harry's puckered entrance before he gently pushed one finger in swirling the chocolate around the rim. Draco cock twitches at the low, almost inaudible moans coming from Harry. He adds another finger and scissor his fingers searching for that one spot that will make Harry come undone. Draco reached down with his other hand and wrapped his fingers about his cock and wank off, watching Harry ride his fingers with abandonment. 

Draco breathes heavily, squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming and lube himself up with the remaining chocolate. He removes his finger from Harry's arse and lines up his cock to his entrance slowly pushing in. He whimpers as the tight heat encloses around him and towers over Harry biting and sucking on his neck as he moved inch by inch until he was ball deep inside Harry.

Draco pauses giving a Harry a moment to get used to the feeling of him inside him, before pulling out until the head was left inside and thrusting back at a slow pace. The sound of flesh against flesh and their rhythmic grunts fills the room, Draco folded his arms behind Harry's neck, interlock his fingers, and bracing his elbows on each side of Harry’s head, before pounding hard and deep inside Harry arse, aiming for his prostate hard on. 

Harry muffled his groans into the pillow, pushing back to meet Draco thrust as he can while trying to get fiction on his once again hardened cock. Draco noticed this and unlaced his fingers, reaching down, wrapping his fingers around Harry member and stoke him with the same speed at his thrust. It didn't take long for Harry to cum all over the duvet cover.

Draco moaned softly as Harry’s inner walls clamped down on his cock, pushing him over the edge into his own orgasm. He slumps down in exhaust still buried inside Harry, not wanting to move, but he can feel the chocolate becoming sticky and has no choice but to pull out his softened cock. Harry whimpers in discomfort before rolling on his back. 

“Was that kinky enough for you?” Draco smirked, reaching for the abandoned wand on the bed and muttered _Tergeo_ to clean the chocolate and cum from Harry arse and the bed. 

Harry grinned tiredly pulling Draco towards him, kissing him on the lips before leaning back to reply. “It was fucking brilliant .”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am a little late for the writobter but I decided to do Day 29- Candy, I wasn't sure what candy to write about, but decided to go with chocolate since everyone loves chocolate right? I hope you enjoy reading it. Not very good at explaining so I'm just going to stop here. xoxo


End file.
